The Captain and his Cat
by Levi'sCat
Summary: This is an AU story of Attack on Titan where Levi receives Neko Eren Jeager as a early Christmas present since members of the Scouts will be going home for the holidays. Rather quickly, Levi and Eren develop this family type of bond. Rated M due to some language and brief nudity. No smut just bath tub/shower moments. There is no smut in this story.
1. Surprise gift

Stepping into his office, the Captain looked over to a box that was sitting on his desk. It had holes on the sides. So Captain Levi immediately knew that there was something alive in the box. Huffing as the raven hair put his cloak away he walked over to the object, though he was not interested curiosity got the better of him. He looked at the label and clicked his tongue, "Damn you Erwin. I do not need a friend." He said with frustration as he proceeded to open the box. Once the lid was off he could clearly see that there was a little humanoid in the box. Besides the oversized cay ears and tail, he looked almost like a human, "What the hell is this?" He wondered outload as he watched the creature's eyelids open, a pair of deep green eyes was now looking up at the Captain.

The little Neko's ears wiggled as he looked up at the man curiously from where he was curled up in the box with his blanket and toy, "Myu?" Eren incurred and placed his impossibly small hands on the edge of the box. Lifting himself up, the Nekojin sniffed at the dark haired man, who simply stood there silently observing the tiny creature unsure of what to think. Tilting his head the creature wiggled his ears again, "Myu!" Eren leaped out of the box towards the human.

The Captain gasped and caught the creature in his hands and lifted it up till it's face was level with his eyes, "You little dhit! What if I did not catch you? You could have gotten hurt." He watched the cay ears go backwards as Eren looked at him with sad eyes. Unable for some reason to stay upset with the creature, Levi sighed, "Just be more careful alright?"

The raven hair watched as the creature perked up with a loud, "Myu!" As it proceeded to lick the tip of the man's nose. Levi frowned lightly, he thought the lock was disgusting but he guessed it was the Neko's way to say sorry as Eren sniffed at him again as it seemed to thoughtfully stare at him, "I guess that you are cute." With that he set the Neko down on the floor, remembering that the critter's name was on the card, "Alright Eren. Stay out of trouble." He said as the man pat Eren on the head gently as he set his toy and blanket on the floor.

The neko looked up at the man as he walked away towards another room. The cat ears wiggled as he watched the human close the door a little. As the footsteps on the other side of the door got quieter, Eren walked over, pushing the door open slightly to peek inside the room he saw the man, now shirtless, standing in front a set of dresser drawers. Tilting his head to the side, Eren gathered up the courage to walk the rest of the way into the room just as Levi turned away from the piece of furniture, "What are you doing in here Eren?" He asked, walking over to the little creature and picked him up. He guessed that the neko was just simply lonely and curious as he walked over to the bed and set Eren down on it.

As Levi bent over to take off his boots, the man felt the neko climb onto the back of his shoulders, guessing from how he was feeling breathing on the top of his head Levi knew that Eren was curious about what he was doing, "I am just removing my boots Eren." The Captain picked the neko up off of hid shoulders, setting him in his lap before proceeding to remove his boots.

Eren being as young as he was technically a kitten in neko terms, was not too kern on the idea of keeping still. At least not for long. As his human bent over to take off his boots, Eren took that moment to climb back onto Levi's shoulder. The man simply kept still as he felt the neko move, possibly to find a good spot to perch himself. The Neko was just about to try a new spot as Levi straightened himself, but slid down the man's back and onto the bed with a small, "Nyu!" And a shake if his head before looking up at the concerned Levi with a smild, who in turn returned the Neko's smile with a small one of his own.


	2. Settling In

It had just been a couple of hours since Levi opened the box to find Eren inside and already the Captain was enjoying the company of his new companion. It seemed that from the get go that the little Neko liked him, which the everyday person takes forever just to like Levi enough to hang out with him. There were a few in the Scouts that liked him, but they too had an important position and so it made it difficult to have a social get together. The only people he really saw day to day were those in his Special Operations Squad. Though he hates to admit it, he had to thank the Commander for this Christmas gift.

Getting off the bed once he saw that Eren was curled up on the bed asleep, Levi saw this as his chance to go and get cleaned up and so walked towards his private bathroom. Switching the water on the Captain proceeded to brush his teeth. Staring into the mirror Levi saw the door behind him start to get pushed open. He was not concerned since he knew who it was as Eren came walking into the room.

The Nekojin's ears wiggled as he looked up to Levi as he stood there for a moment as he watched the human brush his teeth. Walking up Eren jumped up and grabbed onto the edge of the counter, lifting himself the rest of the way up. He watched the creature sniff at the faucet as he explored the countertop, jumping a little when some water dripped from the tip of the metal pipe. Levi dud not chuckle, but deep down he wanted to, he was just not the type of guy who would laugh or chuckle. He lost that ability some years ago after living underground and losing who knows how many friends and family.

Eren jumped back when Levi turned the faucet on, sniffing at the fluid coming out of the pipe, he sneezed when some landed on his nose. The human finished washing his face and so switched the water off. As he dried his face he watched Eren play with what water was left in the sink, "You really are energetic." He said as Levi hung the towel up to dry off, walking back over he carefully pick up the neko and walked out to the bedroom. Eren purred as he rubbed his cheek against Levi's as the human scratched the top of the critter's head.

Walking back into the bedroom, Levi set Eren down onto the bed before picking up the long sleeved shirt that was black in color off of the bed. Slipping it on the man smirked when he saw Eren curled up on the bed once again as the youngster slept. Carefully picking the neko up, the man walked out to his office. Usually right now at this time there would be people chatting and laughing inside as well as outside of the building, it was odd for it to be dead silent but the Captain always liked silence. Except for when it is raining. Except for what ever noise Eren may make, it was going to be a couple weeks of this silence since everyone went home to their families.

Sitting down on the sofa, Levi set the Neko down onto his lap then reached for the book sitting on the coffee table to his left. Opening the book he started to silently read it carefully, his free hand gently running through Eren's hair. Feeling a little bit of a breeze the raven hair looked to the window to see that it was slightly open. Sighing, Levi stood up and set the sleeping neko on the chair. Walking over, the Captain closed and locked the windiw, closing the wooden window sills to keep the cold out of the room. Running his hand through his hair, Levi walked back over to the chair, bending over he shushed the startled Eren as he picked him up, "Go back to sleep Eren." He said a bit firmly as the man sat down, setting Eren back on his lap. Seeing that Eren went back to sleep, Levi picked his book back up and proceeded to read it. But in short time he too started to feel tired and set the book down and rested his chin in the palm if his hand, staring at the burning fireplace until he fell asleep.


	3. Fun in the tub, for Eren

Feeling nothing on his lap the Captain woke up, still a bit groggy as he looked around the room from where he sat for the neko. It was not hard to find Eren since he was playing with one of the writing quills from Levi's desk. Levi was not sure on how he was able to sleep through the racket the little guy was making as he played. Levi did not get up right away, he instead stayed in his seat. It was still his time off since it was still Christmas week, the only time of year when the Scouts are not working for a week or so. Really it depended on when Erwin thought it was time for the Scouts to get back to doing their job. Stretching his arms over his head a little the raven hair quietly stood up and walked over to the neko, "That is enough for now you little shit." The kitten seemed a little startled at first when the man picked the neko up in one arm. Levi put the feather away in its proper place, "I will get you some toys later alright?" The kitten's response was to lick his cheek with his rough tongue.

The man smiled lightly in response as he walked towards the bathroom, "After we get cleaned up we will head to the market to get some stuff for you." The neko did not respond to that since he was more focused on looking around as the raven hair walked into the bathroom, closing the door so that Eren would not run off. Captain Levi had no idea how the neko was going to respond to the water as he filled the bath tub. Normally the captain would take a shower in the mornings but this time he felt like taking a bath instead. Setting the kitten down on the floor, Levi rolled up his shirt sleeves before turning the water on. Turning to where he placed Eren his eyes widened some when he saw that the kitten was not there. Spinning around looking for the kitten he noticed that Eren was on top of the running facet playing with the water.

Slipping his shirt off the man watched Eren play with the water, it appeared that the kitten was having some fun since he was squeaking and meowing as he played. Yes water was getting all over around the tub so Levi got a towel and placed it on the floor before picking the kitten up. Setting Eren onto the counter the man removed the neko's clothing, neatly folding them before placing them in a pile in the corner of the counter where they will not get wet. Once that was done, Levi removed what remained of his clothing then picked the kitten back up.

Stepping into the water Levi held Eren close as he settled into the water. Eren was not too sure on what to think of it. At first he was thinking of jumping out of the tub but then he seemed to have changed his mind as he jumped out of the Captain's arms, flopping into the water.

For what could have been years, Levi laughed when he watched Eren jump from his arms into the water, shaking his head to rid water from his cat like ears Eren immediately went to playing with the water. Though he stopped to watch Levi wash his own hair with shampoo that he made himself. As bubbles from the shampoo mixed with the water the neko pounced at the bubbles. That did not last for long since the water got a little too deep for the neko and so Eren climbed onto Levi's knees. Levi turned the facet off and leaned back in the tub until the water was atleast half way over his chest.

Eren was not too keen on it though but did find a spot on top of Levi that allowed him to play in the water without having to worry about his head going under. Levi did not mind Eren using the raven hair as a flotation devise. Watching Eren as he relaxed, he chuckled a little when the kitten went after a bubble and fell off the man and into the water. Sitting up he picked Eren up and set him in his lap, "I think I should wash your hair. What do you think?" The neko though had more of a play mood then a keep still and let the Captain clean his hair type of mood as Eren tried to go after the bubbles that invaded the tub as Levi washed the kitten's brunette hair, being careful to not get any into his ears. After a little bit of a struggle, the Captain managed to thoroughly rinse the neko's hair. After a few moments to relax, Levi decided it was time to get out of the tub. Letting the water drain the raven hair got himself dried and dressed into his civilian clothing, letting Eren stay in the tub and play in the water.

He also kept Eren in the tub so that the kitten would not run around his apartment and get water all over the place because the Captain did not feel like cleaning up a whole lot after the neko. Grabbing a dry towel he let it drop onto the kitten who was playing with what water remained nearest to the drain and lifted Eren out of the tub, "I think that is enough playing with the water now Eren." He said as the raven hair set the kitten onto the counter as he dried the little guy off. Once the kitten was dry he put his clothes back onto him then hung the two towels up to dry. Picking Eren up he walked out of the bathroom, Eren jumped out of the man's arms and onto the floor, running over the the man's desk he pounced at the writing quill he was playing with not long ago. Levi shook his head with a small chuckle as he sat down in his chair.

 _Thank you for your patience and support. I hope you have enjoyed this fanfiction so far. I am sorry for the long break I had some issues with my medical condition that has made it hard to type. So I was only able to do a little bit at a time to get it done._

 _If all of you have noticed. have changed the rating of this story. Not because of smut but due to thr brief nudity in this chapter. The idea of it came to mind after some plotting but in order to be able to post it I had to raise the rating. Again not because of smut. If you want smut please refer to my other fanfictions. Lol_

 _Anyway_ s there is a lot more cute chapters coming up so stay tuned!


End file.
